


The Captive

by Bellagla



Category: Judas (Music Video), Judas - Lady Gaga (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagla/pseuds/Bellagla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Reidus is a 24 year old successful nature photographer with works published in all the leading nature magazines, She has been on talk shows, travels the world  on assignment on her terms!   But for the past 9 years she had been carrying around a horror that nearly killed her.  Someone had to pay!  It was Merle!  Bella, as she was called, was bitter!  Tired of looking over her shoulder since the tender age of 13.   Merle had to die so she could live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captive

Isabella checked her directions again. This was it. RR2 Farmington in the back ass of Idaho. The property was vast, over grown with downed trees, healthy trees, weeds, grass that needed cutting 3 months ago and nothing but a long dirt road that lead to the run down one story house. Half the windows had shutters that were broken or one was missing. A couple of the dirty windows had cracks in them. The screen door was missing a hinge. The yard was littered with shit. Well, not literally, but with grease rags, odd newspapers, empty tins cans as if the owner didn't know what a garbage can looked like. Wait, wait, their was shit here...........WTF? Of course! Chickens! Even the chickens were filthy! This was certainly where the pig resided, Big ass, perverted fucker! Bella was so ready to kill this creep! He haunted her every waking moment and invaded her dreams. Every night she revisited the kidnapping and torture he subjected her to for three long days....until cops found her. Barely alive, wanting to die. What did Merle get for what he put her through? 2 years in county lock up. Sure he had to register as a sex offender, but Merle always escaped whatever city he was in when the eyes of the law became to much for him. He would steal out of town when decent people were asleep and flee to some small hell hole in another state.

She parked her car off to the side and checked both her bags for first the 45 (making sure it was loaded) and the case for her high powered rifle with scope. She was a very good shot with both. She practiced every single day with good instructors for the last year. Seven days a week. 2 hours M-Fri and 3 hours on the week end. She could out shoot any man at the shooting range, including many cops! Isabella prided herself on that! Men couldn't believe a beautiful red head with piercing green eyes and a body to make men hard on sight of her could out shoot them! She was tiring of being hit on though. Every damn time! So last Thursdays she quit and decided Merle's time was up! No one knew where Isabella was heading. Because she never gave out details. Not even to her own family. It was better that way. She was a loner really. A loner who was thought she might be a sex addict. She had sex often. It filled a void in her! Sex with strangers always. Always protected. Men or women. Didnt matter as long as they were of age, knew what they were doing and liked a little rough play. You would think after what happened to her all those years ago would have turned Bella off sex, off men for sure. But no. Then HE would have won! All her partners were nameless, faceless. Just an end to a need. And she was always in charge! It had to be that way for her to feel safe. Then she heard him! The roar of his motor cycle coming down the service road. A sick smile spread across her mouth. She shouldered her rifle, got the lip of the driveway in her sight..

**Author's Note:**

> Farmington county Idaho. Fictional red neck back country.  
> Pig: Merle Iscariot


End file.
